Blue Exorcist and The Heaven Sword
by BioVenom
Summary: Rin Okumura the son of Satan a teenaged boy who was feared and was called by the demons child and Hakaru Sazuki a new student in the acadamy that is the son of Jesus what if these two met? P.S WHO WANTS ME TO KEEP THE COVER
1. Chapter 1

You people must be thinking OH MY GOD BIOVENOM YOU HAVE TO MANY STORIES QUIT IT WITH THE STORIES but don't worry this one is going to be my last one until the others are done this one was from a new show I watched online Blue Exorcist well I was thinking about it and then noticed something about it why shouldn't we put another character that is a son of Jesus yeah and I did said Jesus so this is it Blue Exorcist and the Heaven Sword hope you like it if you do review follow and here it is

Chapter 1 Rin and the man

It was a normal day at the True Cross Academy and Rin was still in bed on a Monday. When he opened his eyes he noticed the time. "Shit Yukio!" Rin yells quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed and grabbing his sword and running out. When he sees Yukio starts walking by where he was running he quickly stops and his tail waves in the air with anger. "Yukio why didn't you woke me up idiot!" Rin complains.

"Oh Rin why are you up it's a week vacation." Yukio explained making Rin stomp his foot to the ground and raising a fist at him.

"A week why didn't you said anything?" Rin yelled at him.

"Man for a kid that defeated Satan a whole month ago you sure still didn't changed." Yukio said making Rin angry.

"What did you say!" Rin said.

"Rin go to bed it's too early its vacation so just head back to bed." Yukio said.

"Yeah right I can't sleep now after being scared about being late for class." Rin said. Suddenly a familiar voice appeared and they turned and it was Kuro.

"Hey Rin what's wrong?" Kuro said with her head tilted to the side and her tails waving.

"Oh hey Kuro its nothing its just Rin forgot it was a vacation week so he got up too early for nothing." Yukio said to Kuro.

"No I didn't you didn't said anything about it four eyes!" Rin complained.

"Man will you ever grow up." Yukio complained.

"Grow up hey are you calling me a kid!" Rin yelled.

"No but your acting like one." Yukio said.

"Shut up." Rin said before continuing down the hall. "Come on Kuro lets go to the lunch room and get breakfest and some silver wine for you." Rin said making Kuro jump with happiness. When they got there Rin gotten his breakfest and got Kuros silver wine and sat it by his seat by Kuro.

"Yay!" Kuro said in happiness. But then when Rin was about to grab onto his fork he noticed a guy wearing a white hood sitting by a window and everything went silent. The man then turned his head to Rin and showed his sky blue eyes and white shiny hair. Then a voice came and made Rin snap out of it and when he looked it was Shiemi.

"Oh hey Shiemi what's up?" Rin said raising a hand to her.

"Nothing but how was your day?" Shiemi questioned.

"Well one thing I thought today was a school day and woked up to early because of stupid four eyes not telling me and..." Rin said quickly looking back at the wierd man but he was gone. *He disappeared*

"What's wrong Rin?" Shiemi questioned. Rin quickly turned and starts waving his hands to Shiemi.

"Oh sorry Shiemi for worrying you I just am a bit tired that's all." Rin apologizes. But then before Rin could grab onto his fork again Bon comes yelling making Rin angry. "…Could I just get one bite out of break fest without anyone yelling at me?" Rin mumbles to himself.

"Hey Rin did you heard!?" Bon yells getting Rins attention.

"Heard what?" Rin questioned.

"There's a new student in our school and he is also exwire like us." Bon said. Rin then quickly turned to the spot where the man was and wondered. "Hey Rin what's wrong?" Bon questioned.

"Oh it's nothing it's just I think I have saw him a minute ago." Rin said to Bon.

"Really you saw him what did he looked like?" Bon questioned.

"Well he had white hair and blue eyes and he was wearing a white hooded jacket." Rin said.

"He sounds nice did you sawn where he went?" Shiemi questioned.

"Uh no he suddenly just vanished after you were talking to me." Rin said.

"Vanished what you mean vanished Rin this new student couldn't be some kind of ghost." Bon said.

"I know it's just what else could I say he just disappeared." Rin said. But before Bon could answer Yukio came to them.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Yukio questioned.

"About the new student Rin thinks he could be a ghost." Bon said making Rins tail whip around.

"A ghost no I didn't said that you did!" Rin yelled.

"A ghost what do you mean?" Yukio questioned.

"Rin said that he suddenly just vanished." Bon said making Rins tail whip around more.

"What Bon!" Rin yelled in complaint.

"Rin." Yukio yelled getting his attention. "I'm not going to stand here and let you talk about the new exwire student like another demon come with me!" Yukio yelled.

"But…"

"Now Rin!" Yukio yelled making him follow him. "You all stay here I'll be right back." Yukio said. Then when they started walking they stopped in front of a door. "Go in Rin." When he listened and went in he then noticed the same man again sitting in a desk with his legs up on the table. "Now you to should stay here for a while and I'll be right back." Yukio said.

"Wait why he's here!" Rin said waving his tail in front of the student making his eyes widen.

"Oh he said he wanted to wait for you." Yukio said.

"Waiting for me why?" Rin said.

"I don't know now I'll be right back." Yukio said before leaving. When he left the man then sat up from his seat.

"So you're the son of Satan isn't that right." The man said in a soft tone.

"Yeah so who are you anyway?" Rin questioned. The man then reached to his hoody that was on and lift it off revealing his face.

"I am Hakaru Sazuki now what you said earlier about me did you actually thought I was a ghost?" Hakaru said narrowing his eyes at Rin.

"Oh that oh forget about its just you just vanished and it's just a bit unbelievable I'm sorry." Rin said.

"Hmph its okay." Hakaru said.

Somewhere near the classroom

"So who's that Miphisto?" Amaimon said. (pls tell me if that's the right name for him if I'm wrong)

"That guy well Amaimon did you ever heard of god." Miphisto questioned.

"God, well yes but why?" Amaimon said.

"Well what about Jesus he's the son of god." Miphisto said.

"Wait so you mean…" Amaimon said.

"Yep that man is the son of Jesus…" Miphisto said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 White flames

"So wait why were you waiting for me?" Rin questioned. Hakaru then slowly closes his eyes and reopens them and looks at Rin's sword.

"The demon sword, pull it out for me." Hakaru said pointing at the sword. Rin then quickly looks at his sword and looks back at him and nods.

"No first tell me why do you want me too?" Rin questioned. Hakaru then raised his hands out and in a flash a white sword appears in his hands. "What's that?" Rin said going to it .But before Rin could try to touch the sword a voice made him turn and when he did a bald man wearing all white came in and looks at Hakaru.

"Hakaru come other here!" The bald man yelled. When Hakaru listened the sword in his hands disappeared and he pulled up his hoody and walks to the man. "Hakaru you know what would happen if you pull out that sword in front of that man do you?" The man and Hakaru then starts walking away from the demon tailed boy.

"Uh…I forgot sorry I just wanted to…" Hakaru said before the man interrupts.

"Wanted to what show him how similar in power you are to him why bother he's the son of Satan you on the other hand are the son of Jesus." The man said.

"I know I just.." Hakaru mumbled.

"Forget about it Hakaru come now!" The man said going ahead of him.

Back to Rin

"What's with that about?" Rin mumbled to himself. Then Rin noticed Yukio coming back and tries to act normal.

"Oh hey Rin uh…where's Hakaru?" Yukio wondered.

"A man came and took him earlier." Rin said.

"A man who did you catch his name?" Yukio questioned. Rin then crosses his arms and growls with frustration.

"I don't know four eyes he just took him after he…" Rin said before he then remembers the sword.

"He what…?" Yukio questioned. Rin then looked back at Yukio.

"Oh nothing it's not that important." Rin lied to Yukio.

"Okay Rin but I think it's time for you to work on that homework I got for you now." Yukio said to Rin.

"Shit why that it's only the first day of the week vacation no way I'll waste time doing that junk!" Rin complained.

"You sure…?" Yukio warned. Rin then remembered the rock demons that he had to put on his lap on the first day of the academy.

"Okay okay I'll do it!"Rin said. Rin then went out of the classroom and headed through the hallway with his tail down with sadness and when he got to a door he used his port key and when it opened it was his room. When he then entered it he went to the table by the window and sat down and started working on his homework. "Stupid four eyes what does he know…?" Rin thought writing on the paper faster. While he was continuing his homework Hakaru was in his room laying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Rin I wish I can show you but since Miko won't let me I guess you'll never know…but still I wish I could show you without him stopping me." Hakaru thought playing around with his toes. "Damn it that stupid priest I just wish he didn't needed to try to protect me all the damn time." Hakaru said clenching his fist.

"What did you said Hakaru?" A voice called. Hakaru then quickly turns to the window and see's Miko sitting there.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were there sorry." Hakaru said. Miko then sighs and gets up.

"It's okay I would feel the same to not do whatever you want but still I haft to protect you before your mother died she promised me to always protect you when she passes away and that doesn't mean you can be a friend of that devil boy." Miko said.

"Hey Miko did you even heard about him he destroyed his own father Satan why do you think he's still bad from after he did?" Hakaru questioned.

"Hakaru you wouldn't understand all I just want is to protect you." Miko said. Then after a few seconds of silents Hakaru got up and walked to his chair and grabbed his white hoody.

"All right I won't show him…" Hakaru mumbled putting on his hoody and walking out the door leaving Miko behind.

"Good thanks for listening to me….Hakaru." Miko mumbled. Back at where Rin was at he was tapping his foot to the ground with frustration and chewing onto his pencil looking at the paper he wanted to try to finish the paper before Yukio came as fast as he can.

"No rocks no rocks come on come on what's this stupid answer." He thought. Then a quick opening of the door came and when Yukio said hi to him he flips out of his chair and gets up and looks at Yukio with anger. "Don't surprise me like that!" Rin yelled.

"Oh sorry you were jumpy today." Yukio apologizes.

"Jumpy I'm not jumpy!" Rin complained.

"Then why when I just calmly walk in and say a simple high you completely flip out of your chair can you explain to me about that?" Yukio wondered.

"That doesn't…never mind four eyed spider freak!" Rin yelled in frustration.

"What did you just called me?" Yukio said with a vein appearing on his head.

"Oh shit." Rin thought. Then in a few minutes later Rin was on the floor with a rock demon on his lap. "Yukio…" Rin mumbled with anger.

"Okay Rin you'll have this demon on your lap until lunch well see you later!" Yukio said waving his hand to Rin and going through the room's door.

"What Yukio come back here get this thing off of me!" Rin yelled. Suddenly he starts feeling the rock getting heavier. "Now…!" He yells suddenly blue flames starts shooting out of his body and breaks through the window and everywhere in the room. When he then noticed he looks everywhere. "Shit I can't get up I won't be able to put out these damn flames." Rin said. Somewhere outside from the room he was Hakaru was walking and then when he looked up and noticed the flames in the room he knew it was Rin.

"Hmph so that's his flames." Hakaru mumbled. He then hears Rin yelling. "What the oh shit what did that guy do?" Hakaru said noticing the flames in the room burning the walls and room. Hakaru quickly looks around for Miko and looks back at the room. "It doesn't seem Miko's here right now or anyone else all I just need to do is to use my power to put out the flames without him seeing me." Hakaru mumbled getting his hands out and his sword appeared. When he then draws it out white flames surrounded him and wings formed behind him made out of that white fire. He then points his sword to the room and a blast of white fire went out and gone into the room. When Rin see's the fire his eyes widened.

"That fire it's like mine!" Rin said very surprised. Then when he sees the white fire hits his it causes his flames to disappear and then the white fire disappear. "Wait where did it come from?" Rin said to himself he quickly struggles to move the rock and when he got up he looks out the window and there was nothing. "But those flames where did it came from?"

**Okay now I just want to know before I start working on the next chapter who wants me to make a pic of Hakaru or disign one for me?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rin's Punishment

While Rin was looking out the window and wondered where the flames came from Hakaru was against of the building wall. "Shit that was too close I'm so stupid!" Hakaru mumbled to himself. Then he looked up back to the window and see's Rin gone. "Few I guess I can go now." Hakaru mumbled before running to the other side of the building until he reached the door to the inside. Then back in Rin's room Yukio came in and was very mad at Rin.

"Rin what did you just do?" Yukio said in an angry tone.

"Oh Yukio I can explain i…"

"Explain what look at this room its burned and you're the only one hear with those flames of yours!" Yukio yelled. "Now sit back down and put that rock back on you'll have it on until the afternoon!" Yukio yelled.

"The afternoon but its early in the morning!" Rin yells in complaint.

"I don't care sit!" Yukio yelled. Rin then went back on the floor and grabbed the huge rock and placed it back on and immediately starts struggling from the weight pushing onto his lap. "Oh and for to keep you out of trouble I'll be sitting here watching you." Yukio said sitting down.

"But what about lunch are you going to eat?" Rin said.

"Don't worry I'll send someone to watch you." Yukio answered.

"Curse you Yukio!?" Rin thought sitting there glaring at him with anger. Somewhere around that time Hakaru was sitting in his room and organized his stuff.

"So how was your day?" Miko questioned sitting on his bed.

"Good I guess." Hakaru answered back grabbing some books and putting them on the table.

"What's wrong Hakaru is something on your mind?" Miko questioned.

"N…no it's nothing don't worry Miko!" Hakaru said. Then Hakaru grabs some paper from the table he was drawing on and throws it in the garbage. "I just had a hard day that's all." Hakaru said.

"Oh well I guess you did with you being an artist and all." Miko said.

"Well of course I am an artist it's more like a hobby to me." Hakaru said grabbing a bag filled with paint brushes and drawing pads and setting them by the table. "But what about you do you have a hobby?"

"No not exactly I'm a priest a protector is that a hobby?" Miko questioned.

"Well if you enjoy it then I guess…" Hakaru said back.

"Hmph…hey I want to ask you something it's important?" Miko said making Hakaru turn.

"What is it Miko?"Hakaru questioned.

"It's just that boy the devil boy why did you help him?" Miko said making Hakaru turned very quickly.

"How'd you know?" Hakaru said very shocked.

"Just say I had help I summoned a low level demon to spy on you when you were outside." Miko said. "Did you saw what he he can't control his flames he's dangerous and you know that!" Miko yelled. Hakaru starts to clench his fist and he looks up at him with anger.

"Shut up!" Hakaru yells. "I saw him he isn't bad you stupid priest!" Hakaru yells letting out his flames forming his wings with a fire ring over his head and his sword suddenly appears and he points it to Miko. "We're not so different what's the huge difference anyway!" Hakaru yells.

"Hakaru…" Miko thought stunned at what he sees.

"Miko please tell me the truth why do you don't want me near him?" Hakaru said to the priest. Then there was silence for a couple of minutes without Miko saying anything. "Fine then don't tell me you'll see that Rin isn't that bad now goodbye." Hakaru said putting his sword away making his flames disappear. He then walks out the door. That afternoon when RIn was finally getting the demon rock off of him he could barely stand up.

"Shit Yukio look what you did to me…" Rin thought grabbing onto his legs with pain.

"So did you learn a lesson today Rin?" Yukio questioned.

"Yeah what was it not calling you a four eyed spider or burning the room?" Rin questioned.

"Both now go lay down your legs won't be able to be so active after all that pressure into them." Yukio said making Rin lay on his bed.

**Okay I'm sorry this chapter is short my times almost up with the computer so I'll see you tomorrow and review me if you have any ideas for this series this is BioVenom here and out**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Wings that Shines in the Moonlight

Then around at night Rin noticed he fallen asleep. "Damn its night." Rin said getting up and looking around the room. He then noticed Yukio asleep snoring. "Hmph I guess we do have something in common." Rin said seeing Yukio snoring. He then see's something out the window and it was Hakaru on a roof of the school. "What is he doing there?" Rin thought. Hakaru was sitting there on the roof thinking about what his protector had said.

"Being with him you're the son of Jesus he is the son of Satan you can't show him your power I want you to stay away from him is that clear Hakaru?" Miko had said in his mind.

"Miko…I know he isn't human but I'm not either and even thou he's a demon doesn't mean he can be my friend Miko your such an idiot." Hakaru mumbled to himself. He then felt someone touch his shoulder and when he turned around it was Rin. "Rin what are you doing here?" He then sat right by me with his tail lying flat behind him.

"The real question is why are you on the roof?" Rin questioned. Hakaru then looked up at the moon.

"I was thinking about what Miko had said to me." Hakaru said catching Rin's attention.

"Oh so that's what's that guy's name what did he said to you was it about me?" Rin questioned. Hakaru then noticed Rin clenching his hand into a fist. "About me being a demon."

"Well yeah he said for me to stay away from you because you're the son of Satan but…" Hakaru then look back at Rin. "I don't care at what he says about you."

"Good oh and I have one more question I want to ask you, Hakaru, where did that sword of yours come from?" Rin questioned. Hakaru then quickly turned away.

"Oh um…yeah uh…" Hakaru said. Then Mephisto popped up out of nowhere from behind them up in the air in his chair sipping his tea.

"Oh is he going to say it." Mephisto mumbled quickly to himself.

"What is it Hakaru?" Rin questioned.

"Well do you want to know the other reason why Miko wouldn't let me by you?" Hakaru said to him.

"Yeah why is that?" Rin questioned.

"It's because well I'm the son of Jesus." Hakaru said looking back to him. Rin was then shocked.

"Wait are you serious so you're like me well can you show your power to me?" Rin questioned.

"Um…ok but we need a private place to do so." Hakaru said.

"Oh I think I know a place." Rin said. Hakaru and Rin then went to the training room.

"Why this place?" Hakaru questioned.

"Well this is where I trained to control my powers so why can't I show you this place." RIn said.

"You got a point so is it really safe here?" Hakaru questioned.

"Of course it is now come on can you show me now?" Rin said excitedly.

"Ok." Hakaru said. He then hold out both of his hands and his sword appeared and he then reached for his grip of it. "Okay here goes!" Hakaru said grabbing on it and pulling onto it when the sword was pulled out his white flames formed his white wings.

"Wow you really are the son of Jesus." Rin said shocked. He then remembered the same white flames from before. "Wait a minute it was you that helped me earlier!" Rin said pointing at him.

"Yeah it was me so what and why was your room on fire?" Hakaru questioned.

"Oh um I was in one of Yukio's punishments and I had these rocks laid on my lap it was too heavy to lift up and I was very mad at Yukio and well my flames kind a slipped." Rin said.

"Oh that I remember having that same punishment when I was a little kid." Hakaru said.

"Really that must been painful." Rin said shocked.

"Yeah it was but I barely get that punishment I'm very loyal to my protector Miko but then when I met you I been wanting to show you my power so we could be great friends but my protector been trying to make me avoid you." Hakaru said.

"Miko sounds just like my father." Rin said.

"Your father Satan are you joking!" Hakaru argued.

"No not that father I had another he was the greatest exorcist ever he been making me feel safe and feel like I was human but then..." Rin said looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Hakaru questioned.

"Well the day when I found out I was the son of Satan was when my father died." RIn said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry to make you say that." Hakaru apologized.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Rin said. Hakaru then put his sword away making his white flames vanish.

"So what do we do now?" Hakaru questioned.

"Uh…well let's go back to our rooms it's getting late." Rin said.

"Yeah your right my protector Miko must be worried about me." Hakaru said. Rin and Hakaru then starts to head back to their rooms and Mephisto was still in his spot thinking.

"So he finally did spill it out to Rin hmph I wonder what Miko is going to do about this." Mephisto said to himself. Back to Hakaru when he entered his room Miko was waiting for him.

"Oh Hakaru your back where have you been?" Miko questioned.

"Been thinking that's all." Hakaru said putting his hoody back on his chair.

"I see you made a new friend there." Miko said.

"Grr…How did you know this time another demon!?" Hakaru said sounding angry.

"Woah woah calm down Mephisto told me about it." Miko said.

"Mephisto?" Hakaru said sounding confused.

"Yeah he's like Rin's guardian he told me what happened and such why did you disobeyed me?" Miko questioned.

"I had to I'm sorry Miko but he's a good guy I don't know why you're so worried." Hakaru questioned.

"Hey don't worry about that anymore me and Mephisto was discussing about Rin and I decided you can hang out with him." Miko said smiling.

"Really you're not mad at all?" Hakaru said happily.

"Well I'm still mad at how you disobeyed my orders but instead of all that I'm not mad now go get some rest." Miko said. Hakaru then got in his bed and closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**Hope you like this chapter and I'll hope to myself to make some more chapters soon so this is BioVenom over and out**


End file.
